Sometimes it's all about timing
by SweetieR
Summary: Based on OS 32 of "The Queen and her Thief." Regina is a lawyer and Robin a DCI. In a world without magic, and while searching for a serial killer, can they find their way back to each other ? Can they fall in love or will there be too many obstacles ? No magic. No Enchanted Forest. No storybrooke. Regina and Robin in OUR world ...
1. Chapter 1

Hi my dear friends ! So, here is **finally **the first chapter of : It's All About Timing ! I hope you will like it and please, tell me what you think of it, I really enjoy your reviews, they make my heart warm and a big smile on my face. :)

Also, I shall probably warn you, this story might be a bit dark and some characters would be hurt _or _dead, I'm sorry if you don't like it but please, bear with me because I have so much ideas for this and I hope you'll support me as you do with "The Queen and her Thief" !

So, for those of you who have no idea where this come from, this is a long story from the OS I did in my other story ( I think it was chapter 32 ) and so if you want to understand better what this is all about ! :)

Well...

Let's start then ! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Regina was looking at the pictures laid in front of her, her heart tightening.

It was not fair.

Not fair that all those women, 7 in total, have been murdered while they asked for nothing and had done nothing wrong. Students, Doctors, Mothers, sisters, daughters... Soon enough, tears gathered in Regina's brown eyes but she blinked them away, the last thing she needed was to get emotional. That won't help anyone.

At that moment, someone knocked at her door and she smiled, seeing Mary Margaret came in.

"Regina ?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm leaving, if you don't mind."

Regina chuckled. It was way after midnight.

"Of course I don't. Good evening Mary M."

The woman smiled at the nickname and walked closer, noticing the pictures.

"Still thinking about that case ?"

Regina nodded.

"I need to stop that killer before he can do anymore damages..."

Mary Margaret sighed and tentatively sat accros Regina, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I know why you're doing this."

Regina tensed.

"I know for _who _youre doing this."

Regina felt tears gathered in her eyes again, but this time, she couldn't stop them.

"Leave it." she whispered but her bestfriend was never one to leave it. She should know that by now.

"It won't make Daniel come back." she whispered gently and the lawyer closed her eyes tightly.

"I know."

Then a silence, before Regina got up toward her office and took some pictures, Mary Margaret watched her sadly.

"We were so happy..." breathed the woman, stroking the face of her lover. On the picture there was Regina and Daniel, he had his arms around her and she was laughing while his eyes were laid lovingly upon her.

"I know..."

"Before he..." a sob took Regina and she had to close her eyes, "Before he died, he ... asked me to be happy. To become the lawyer he knew I could be. And to love again." She sniffled, laying the picture back, "I can never do that. But..." she wiped her cheeks, "I can be the lawyer he thought I was. And I will."

"His death wasn't your fault, Regina."

"Of course it was." scoffed the young woman. "I asked him to come and get me that night."

Mary Margaret got up and her voice was firm,

"It was an accident."

"It was a _murder_."

None spoke for a few seconds. Then, Regina sighed and spoke in a weak voice,

"Go home, I'm fine."

"No you're not. And I'm not leaving you like this !"

Regina chuckled,

"Of course not."

"Come home with me, David will be thrilled to see you."

Regina raised an eyebrow and Mary Margaret just laughed.

"Well, let's just say I'm not leaving him the choice then." chuckled the young woman and Regina smiled.

"Fine."

And she was grateful to life for having giving her Mary Margaret, what would have she become without her ?

* * *

The next morning, Regina was once again looking at the details of the case, when Mary Margaret came in,

"Yes ?"

She came in and closed the door and Regina frowned slightly.

"There is an handsome man outside that want to speak to you."

Regina got up and looked through her window before she sees _him_. The man saw her and grinned at her, waving slightly. She couldn't help the smile that lighted up her face before she scolded herself. What was all about ? Regina composed herself and turned toward a very curious Mary Margaret,

"We are working together on the case."

The woman's eyes widened,

"But God, he is _hot_ !"

Regina laughed.

"Aren't you engaged anyway ?"

"Well, me not being able to touch doesn't mean I can't watch..." winked Mary Margaret before said in a more professional voice, "I'll make him enter, then."

And she left. Regina watched as Robin smiled again while talking with her friend and assistant.

God she was right.

He _was _hot.

And that was dangerous.

* * *

Robin entered the office and saw her, in deep thoughts upon some paper.

God, she was beautiful.

Distractingly so, even.

But then she looked up and all thoughts left his mind.

"Good morning," she smiled,

"Good morning, what are you looking at ?"

She sighed and showed him the seat and he took place in front of her.

"This is the last victim, Sarah Jefferson." She handed her the paper, "31, married , a daughter aged of 13 ..." Her eyes saddened.

"It's not fair." muttered Robin.

"No, it isn't." then she resumed, a fire in her eyes, "I promised her husband I would find the murderer. So that is why I need your help."

"And I'm ready to give myself fully to you."

She looked up and raised an eyebrow, trying not to smirk. When he realized what he said could be understood in different ways, he just grinned at her and Regina noticed he had dimples.

God she just _loved_ dimples.

She tried to clear her thoughts by clearing her throat and said again,

"She was found in her car, two weeks ago, strangled, like they all are."

Robin's eyes darkened. How can someone do that and call himself a man ?

"Any clues ?"

"Not really." she sighed. "She tried to fight back and there was skin under her nails but no match was found."

Robin groaned.

"_But_, a witness said he saw a strange car turning around, a brown one, old model of a Mustang."

"That's a start."

"That's not much. But I was thinking maybe we could start by re-reading all the clues from the seven case and maybe somethings will help finding who did this... "

"That's a good idea." he said and she handed him half of the pile of paper that was on her office.

"Shall we start, then ?"

He nodded and they both started to work, not without sneaking glances from time to time.

* * *

Several hours later, Robin yawned and strechted his back, before looking at his watch.

"I'm hungry." he stated.

Regina looked up from her file and he got lost in her brown eyes for some minutes,

"Do you want to eat something ?"

She shrugged,

"Why not ?"

They got up and he helped her put on her coat, before they headed out. Regina carefully avoided the pointing look in Mary Margaret's face and instead, focus on the talk she had with Robin. They had well advanced and manage to reunite some evidence.

"We shall start asking witnesses."

"But the police already did it." he frowned,

"Yes, but people are more encline to talk to people who _aren't_ policeman."

He chuckled,

"You're probably right on that."

"This afternoon, what do you think about we go asking the roomate of Jenna Ploiren ?"

"The student girl ?"

"Yes. She was found in her room by Sophie, her roomate, 5 weeks ago."

"If she was found in her room, that would mean..."

"That she knew her murderer, yes." added Regina.

Robin nodded, pensive, before they arrived in front of a restaurant,

"Here ?" he asked,

She smiled softly.

"I used to came here quite often."

He noticed her eyes went far away and wondered what happened to her. They came in and found a table, before order something to eat.

"So, tell me Robin, what convinced you to enter the police ?"

He drank a little of his wine glass, seemingly pondering her question,

"Well... My father was one." then he added, sadly, " He died during service wen I was 18."

Her eyes widened in horror,

"I'm so sorry. Had I known..."

But he cut her,

"It's fine. You couldn't know. But he was a man of honour, he taught me everything I know and I..." he slightly shrugged, "I guess I wanted him proud of me."

She laid her hand on his,

"I'm sure he is."

His eyes softened and when Regina realized what she had done, she hurried to take her hand back and blushed.

God that was not her. She was not some blushing silly woman. It was just that ... he unsettled her.

And she was not sure how to feel about this.

* * *

The meal went well and when the check arrived, Robin insisted on paying.

"I can't let you." she said, matter of factly.

"But _I_ can't let you pay."

"We're in 2014, Robin ! Not in medieval time !"

"Perhaps. But I'm a gentleman."

She huffed in annoyance.

"You're nothing but an annoying pain in the ass."

He laughed.

But still paid.

* * *

They headed toward the University, where they knew they could find Sophie. Regina had phoned her and the young woman had agreed to meet them outside the campus, between two of her classes.

"Do you think she knows more than she is willing to say ?"

"You're the cop, you'll tell me."

He grinned.

"Of course m'lady."

She gave him a look and he chuckled again.

* * *

"Good morning, Sophie."

"Hi." answered the young woman. She seemed so very tired, with long blond hair and green eyes. "You wanted to see me ?"

"Yes. About your friend, Jenna."

Tears invaded her green eyes.

"I'm sorry," resumed Regina, horrified, "I did not mean to make you cry. I know how hard it is, to lose someone you care about."

**Trust me girl, I know.**

Robin watched her curiously, here it was again, the utter sadness in her eyes and features. It made him curious about her.

She made him curious.

And that puzzled him.

* * *

So, this was the first chapter ... What did you think ? Love it ? Hate it ? This is only the first so I had to introduce the coming things ... I know it's not long, sorry about that but don't worry, I have plenty of ideas ! Even if I'm still not sure where I 'm going with it ... Anyway, let me know what you think ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my friends ! :)

First, a **huge **thank you for the support you're giving me ! WOW. I can't believe it ! You're _amazing _and I'm not even sure I deserve you ! I LOVE YOU ALL ! :)

So without making you wait more, here chapter 2 ! Hope you'll like it ! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So," asked Regina while they headed toward the car. "Was she lying ?"

"Hm..." Robin started, stroking his jaw, "I don't think so."

"You don't _think _so ?" she raised an eyebrow.

He smiled,

"That's what I said. She seemed quite sincere."

"I agree on that. "

Regina sighed and looked at the sky, this faraway look on her eyes again.

"Life's unfair, isn't it ?"

Robin leant on the car and whispered, studying her, she was really beautiful. It's like he would never get tired of watching her.

"It is, m'lady. It is."

She snapped out of her daydream and looked down, hoping he wouldn't see the blush rising on her cheeks.

Of course he noticed.

They sat on the car and he started it, before she turned toward him again,

"Why are you calling me that ?"

"What ?"

"-M'lady- ? Were you born in the middle age or something like that ?"

He chuckled.

"No, certainly not." he shook his head, smiling and she couldn't help but notice he was even more handsome while doing so.

Get a grip on yourself, girl.

"I can stop, if you want me to ?" he added and not knowing why, she added,

"No. Feel free to continue."

That brought another smile to his face.

* * *

Regina was in her office again, thinking about the talk they had had with Sophie, writting down important things.

_"One more question," started the woman, "Jenny had an old mustang brown ?"_

_"No." _

_"Perhaps she knew someone who got one ?" asked again Robin and the young woman think about it._

_Regina noticed how Robin's presence had relaxed the woman, he had this skill and that was true in her case too._

_God damn it. _

_Then, Sophie opened her mouth but closed it right away. _

_"What were you about to say ?" asked Regina,_

_"Nothing."_

_"Say it !" The young woman jumped and so Robin added, softly,_

_"It might help us find who did this to your friend."_

_A tear left her green eyes. _

_"I ... I'm not sure it is important ..."_

_"What ?"_

_"She was seeing someone."_

_Both cop ad lawyer was curious, now._

_"Did you know him ?"_

_"No. She never introduced him to me ; but she said he was older and ..."_

_"And ?"_

_"And she did mentionned he got a brown old car. She used to make fun of it."_

_Regina's heart was beating fast._

_"Have you got a name ?"_

_"Hmm..." Sophie's eyes narrowed, "I ... I think ... Tom. I think it was Tom. Yes, that was it !"_

_"Tom what ?"_

_She shook her head sadly._

_"I don't know."_

_Robin said again,_

_"A physical description?"_

_"Only that he is older..."_

_"How long had she seen him ?"_

_"It was ..." her voice broke, "It was 2 months when she ... "_

_"You don't have to say it." whispered Regina, laying a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder and this one crumbled in her arms, sobbing. _

"Regina ?"

The woman jumped, seeing Mary Margaret.

"Hello, dear. How are you ?"

"Fine. And you ?"

"I'll be fine when this serial killer will be in jail."

Mary sighed and sat beside her,

"Any news ?"

"This student who was murdered some weeks ago ?"

"Yes, what about her ?"

"She was dating some guy with an old Mustang brown."

"Like the one a witness saw near the scene crime in Jefferson's case ?" Mary's eyes widened,

Regina nodded.

"So, it's a start, then ?"

"It is better than nothing, I guess."

A slight silence settled then, before Mary Margaret started to look around her in the room, like she was searching for something. Or someone.

"You're looking for something ?" she smirked, "Or someone ?"

"Where is mr hottie ?"

"Mr Hottie ?" laughed Regina. "He's back home. He had something to do this evening so asked if I minded him going at home earlier, of course I said no, so he left." then after a beat she added, winking, "Sorry, Mary M."

Mary's eyes twinkled before she looked at Regina.

"Oh no, I know this look and it can't be good to me..."

"Well," started Mary, fidgetting slightly, "He is hot. You're hot." Regina laughed nervously. "_And_ ..."

"Stop it now, Mary Margaret. You know I can't."

"You can't, or you don't _want _to ?"

Regina looked down, her heart broking painfully in her chest.

"I can't. I can't do this to _him_."

"But, he is ..."

"I _know_. But I can't." Then, as usual when Daniel's name was mentionned, Regina busied herself in her papers, "I've got a lot to do and you should go home because David would be waiting for you by now."

Mary Margaret sighed.

"You can come and dine with us ?"

Regina smiled.

"I'm fine dear, thanks."

"If you're sure."

She got up and stopped at the door, sighing again,

"Good night, Regina. Try and get some sleep tonight."

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and knocked. A few second later, a woman came and the door opened. Her face lighten seeing him, but he kept his unreadable.

"Robin !"

"Good evening, Marian."

She sighed.

"He is almost ready."

"Good."

They stayed in silence for a while, until she sighed again and asked, hopeful,

"Don't you want to come in ?"

"I'm fine."

"Robin-"

"We don't have to talk about it."

"Yes we do !"

"No we don't." his voice was cold. "All had already been said."

"I've made a mistake, Robin."

"I won't argue with that."

"Can't you love me enough to forgive me ?"

Robin felt his heart broke all over again.

"You don't get it, Marian. Love wasn't the issue, it never was ; _trust _is."

She looked down. When the woman opened the mouth, she was cut by a little voice, screaming,

"DADDY !"

Robin laughed and picked the boy who had run in his arms,

"Hi my boy." he whispered, planting a kiss on the boy's curly hair. "How was your time with mama ?"

"Great !" said the boy with enthusiasm, "But I've missed you daddy..." he cuddled against him and took the bag Marian was holding him.

"I'll give him back to you on sunday night."

"Where will he be, when you're working ?"

"With John."

She raised an eyebrow so he added.

"I trust him with my life."

"Ok." she whispered,

"Plus, I'm home every night these days."

"How's that ?"

She was surprised, he knew she was. During their marriage, he was rarely home, always in mission in all part of the country.

"I'm working on a special case."

"Ah."

He could say she was wanting to add something but he wasn't ready to have this conversation.

"Goodbye, Marian."

He could see the longing in her eyes but his decision was final.

And he would ge through this divorce.

* * *

Regina wiped her tired eyes and looked at her watch, 2 am . She sighed and stretched before she got up and started picking up her things, intending to leave.

Regina put all the light off and left the building, heading toward her car. All was dark and the only thing that could be heard was the noise of her heels on the ground.

She didn't like it.

It was bringing bad memories back.

She was finally seeing her car when she heard it.

The noise of footsteps.

Behind her.

The woman froze and turned around, slowly,

"Is somebody here ?" she asked in a voice that seemed far more braver than she felt at the moment.

No answer.

Regina resumed her walking and was almost there when she heard it again.

"Show yourself !" she shouted but no one did.

She wouldn't admit she was scared. So shewalked faster toward her car and once inside, felt safer, locking all the doors.

There. She was safe.

Regina hurried to get out of the parking and so, didn't notice the black shape that was staring at her, hidden behind a pillar...

* * *

**A/N : Not a lot of Outlaw Queen scenes in this, sorry my friend but don't worry, they're coming ! I just need to set things in this story. :) So, we learnt more about Regina's and Robin's past lovelife and we've got a MM/Regina scene ( because you know how much I love them !) I put Roland in it too, because I love this boy and I know you do too ^^ Hope you still like it my friends ! :)**

* * *

**Guest** Haha, la suite est arrivée mon amie ! J'éspère que ça te plait ! :)

**Luh **Haha thank you ! You're so cute ! :) Hope you'll like it !

**Lucinda2323 ** Yeah finally my friend, sorry for the late ^^ Well, to be honnest I did hesitate but I chose to start directly. I am so glad you like it my friend ! And yes, MM/Regina relationship is my guily pleasure, I JUST LOVE THEIR FRIENDSHIP ! OH THANK YOU ! :)

**Guest** Thank you I'm glad you think so ! I hope you liked chapter 2, too. :)

**Guest** Haha, you're so cute ! Thank you ! :) Well... of course there will be a lot of drama ... ;)

**Guest ** AAAH MERCI MON AMIE TU ES TROP UN AMOUR ! :D3 Haha, énorme ! Désolée si des trucs te paraissent bizarre dans le futur hein ^^

**DrMauraIsles** Oh thank you ! So glad you're loving this ! :) Well, truth be told, I'm not quite sure yet about where I'm going with it ... But I do hope you'll like it !

Haha, don't worry, thank you for reviewing ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

WOW. You guys ? YOU'RE JUST THE BEST ! Thank you for the support on this story ( and on all my stories, BTW). You truly are amazing and I can't thank you enough ! You're the best and I love you !

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Robin entered the house, whistling happily._

_"Sweetheart, I'm home !" he exclaimed joyously, putting his keys on the counter._

_No answer._

_Robin frowned and started heading upstairs,_

_"Marian ?" he asked again and fear took hold of him when he saw the door of their chamber slightly open. He took off his gun, heart beating fast. No. Not _her_. Not like that. Robin had arrested a lot of criminals and his biggest fear had always been one of them coming after his family. _

_He took a deep breath, fearing the worst but when he entered the room, his heart stopped just before breaking into a million pieces._

_The woman he loved, his _wife_, was laid down on their bed, half naked with an equally hald naked man on top of her._

_"Marian ?" he breathed and the woman jumped, pushing the man away from her._

_"Robin ?" she put something on her and he could see the panic in her frantic wide brown eyes._

_He used to love those eyes. _

_"I... You weren't supposed to..." she trailed off and Robin opened the mouth to speak but the man turned around and all the colour left his face._

_"Peter ?"_

_"Peter Notthingham. His worst ennemy. The man who had made a goal out of making Robin's life a living hell._

_"Hello, Robin."_

_And then, Robin lost it. And threw himself on the man and started hitting him. Marian screamed but he punched, and punched and..._

Robin then opened his eyes, panting, sweating and unshed tears in the eyes. He tried to sit up and calm his breathing. It was not the first time. He had this nightmare. He did it everytime he saw Marian again.

Only this wasn't a nightmare but the harsh truth.

Robin tried to go back to sleep but it was useless. He looked at his alarm clock, 3 am.

_Great. _

The man then decided he needed a cup of coffee and got up, heading toward the kitchen, busying himself with the case in order to try and not think about Marian and the mess that was their wedding.

So, the student had known her murderer indeed if she had opened the door for him. That would mean that it could well being the man she was seeing, the man with the old brown car... So that meant that Regina and him will have to ask the relatives of the other victims if they had any knowledge of such a man.

Robin sighed. His mind drifted toward Regina. She was a beautiful woman, that part couldn't be discussed. But there was something about her ...

Heartbreak.

Robin could recognize it when he saw it and Regina was clearly brokenhearted, and it surprised himself that he wanted to know why...

Then, Robin shook his head and sighed, emptying his cup before heading back toward his room. In the way, he checked that his son was still asleep and smiled, seeing him on the back, his little arms opened.

Robin walked in the room and could feel tears threatened to spill. He had not cry when he learnt all about Marian's affair and how it was months that she was seeing someone else. Notthingham with that. He had not cry when he applied for a divorce and he had not cry when the week before, he had signed the paper, but right now ? Right now, at three am, watching their son sleep so peacefully and after yet another nightmare of when his world crumbled down, Robin felt like crying.

But he wouldn't.

Things happened for a reason ; that was a lesson his father taught him when he was young. And if he couldn't understand why now, then he'll only have to wait.

Robin tried to back up his tears and realized he didn't want to leave the comfortable presence of this son he loved above anything else. So, without wake him up, Robin laid down by his side and buried his nose in his curls, soaking in his child's scent.

"Daddy ?" asked a sleepy voice,

"Go back to sleep Roland, everything's fine."

The little boy nodded and cuddled against his father, murmuring in a sleepy voice,

"I love you, papa."

"I love you too, my boy."

And Robin could feel it then. The unmistakable proof of his heartbreak. The tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Regina entered her huge loft and sighed.

Her huge and _empty _loft, that is.

Once upon a time, she had been full of hope. Full of happy thoughts. Once upon a time she had been madly in love.

A tear rolled down her cheek but she shook her head. No. Tonight was not another night where she would cry herself to sleep. Not tonight. She headed toward her living room, laying her coat and things on the table. Regina served herself a glass of cider and settled on the couch, closing her eyes a few seconds.

Then something climb on the couch and she smiled, hearing purrs.

"Here you are, socket." she smiled, stroking the cat's ears.

The cat started to rub itself against her middled and she chuckled, putting him on her knees where the cat settled down and laid on her, purring of joy.

She chuckled once again and laid her head back, stroking the cat still. She felt better and Regina smiled again ; socket was a gift from Mary Margaret and it had bring joy and comfort to Regina on her darkest night. The little cat hold a great place in her heart, like a friend.

Not that she would ever admit it out loud.

And just like that, with her cat purring steadily under her hand, Regina felt sleep come and claim her. She didn't care she was still dressed. She didn't even care she was on her couch.

She never did.

* * *

The next morning, Robin entered the building and headed toward Regina's office.

"Good morning, Mary Margaret."

"Good morning," smiled the young woman, "She is in her office."

He nodded and headed toward her, missing the pensive look on the young secretary's face. Yes, it was a man like him that needed Regina.

Mary sighed and resumed her work.

* * *

Robin knocked and Regina looked up, smiling softly when she saw him. He smiled back. She had a beautiful smile, one that warmed her eyes immediately and it took his breath away every single time.

But then he noticed, she seemed weary, tired, and he knew the signs all too well.

"Bad night ?" he asked and she looked up once again, studying him, tilting her head on the side for a few seconds.

"I could ask you the same."

He smiled.

"Then, what do you say we focus on the case instead ?"

"What a good idea indeed !" she teased and he smiled again.

He seemed to be doing that a lot around her. Only he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing...

* * *

They had decided to go and visit the man named Jefferson, whose wife had been killed lately. Regina had warned Robin that since his wife's death, the man was fragil and they needed to go slow on him. He had frown at the concern in her voice but nodded nonetheless.

It was none of his business anyway.

They knocked and right away, the door opened to a girl, no more than 10.

"Regina !" she smiled, embracing her, and the woman smiled back, returning her embrace.

"Is your father here, sweetheart ? We have to talk with him."

The girl receded and seemed to notice Robin for the first time,

"Who is he ?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

"A friend of mine. He is here to help."

"About mom ?" and tears invaded the girl's eyes.

Regina's eyes were sad.

"Yes, Grace. About your mother."

The girl sighed and smiled sadly,

"Follow me, father is in the garden."

"Thank you."

They entered the garden and Jefferson was there, sat on a chair, watching ahead of him.

"Jefferson ?" asked gently Regina and the man jumped before he got up and walked toward her. He took her in his arms and if she was surprised, she didn't let anything show.

She receded and put some safe distance between them,

"Jefferson, here is Robin, he is helping me with..." she hesitated, "With the case."

Said Jefferson smiled brokenly toward Robin and held him his hand,

"Thank you, sir." he whispered and Robin sqeezed his hand in return.

"We'll find him. No matter what, we'll find him and he will pay for what he did, you've got my word."

Jefferson sighed sadly and tiredly again.

"It will not give me my wife back. It will not give her her mother back..." he whispered, voice thicck with emotion, his eyes on the girl who was playing with a dog, ahead of them. Regina's hand shot to his forearm in a comforting gesture,

"Keep faith."

He smiled and sighed again,

"You had questions ?"

"Yes."

"We can sit here," he showed them a table under the trees. "It was _her _favorite place."

They sat and Regina began, all gentle voice and comprehensive eyes.

"Jefferson, do you know someone with an old brown Mustang ?"

"Is it of any kind of importance ?"

"It is." she nodded and he seemed to think.

"No..." he finally said, "I don't think so."

"Are you sure ?"

He nodded.

"And do you know if Mary did ?"

"Not that I know about."

Robin then took the word,

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, are you sure she didn't have a lover ?"

Jefferson's eyes widened, hurt entering them and Regina gasped.

"Robin !"

"I think this will be enough for today." said the man, getting up and walking toward his daughter again.

* * *

They left the house and walked back toward the car. Robin could feel her fuming beside him.

"How dare you ?" she asked and there was anger barely hidden in her voice.

"I had to ask." he answered shortly. "That's my job."

"The man just lost his wife !" she finally screamed, turning toward him throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, "You could at least have some tact !"

"I had to know !" he screamed back, "And you know what, Regina ?! Because not acknowledging the truth doesn't make it any less real ! It just hurts more !"

He was panting and saw her eyes softening slightly,

"Robin," she then added, gently, "Are we still talking about Jefferson here ?"

He took a step back, eyes widening, tears threatening to fall. No. No way.

Not in front of her.

She he striked back.

"You would be more objective if it wasn't so damn obvious you like the guy !"

She paled and he regretted his words immediately.

"Regina..."

But her brown eyes filled with tears she wouldn't shed.

"That's what you think of me ? That I _like _him ?" she straightened, "How could you thinkk me so heartless ?"

"I don't-" he tried,

"He lost his wife barely a month ago. She was murdered and you're accusing me of trying to seduce him ?!"

"That's not what I-"

"Well you better fix your personal problem, Robin." she said, coldness shinning through her, "You're not the only one with issues here."

She started to walk away but turned around one last time,

"You want to know why I feel so involve in this case in particular ?" he was frozen in front of the very pain that was emanating from her, "Because I know, Robin. I just know what it is to have the person you love more than anything else being taken from you in a blink of an eye."

Then, she left but not before he saw a tear leaving her eyes.

He would have slapped himself if the shock had not froze him.

He was an idiot.

* * *

Regina walked quickly toward her office, tears threatening to fall. She entered her office and shut the door close behind her. When she heard it open a few seconds after, she sighed.

"Leave me alone, Mary Margaret."

The young woman sighed and settled by her side.

"What happened ?"

Regina snorted.

"Robin is a jerk."

Mary's eyes widened.

"Why ? What did he do ?"

"He accused me of trying to seduce Jefferson."

Her friend's eyes widened even more.

"Regina, perhaps this was not what-"

But Regina wasn't listening anymore.

"Do you think _he _is proud of me ?" she asked in a weak voice and Mary's heart broke, knowing who she was talking about.

"I'm sure he is."

Regina was fighting the sobs. Really she was.

"I just miss him so much..."

And her bestfriend took her in her arms as she sobbed.

"I know, Regina. I know."

* * *

Robin had spent the entire afternoon thinking of his behaviour, sorting his feelings.

He had been unfair to her.

And cruel.

Robin had come home and tried to think of anything else but even with his dear son, he could think of nothing else.

He had to apologize.

Robin sighed and got up, laid a kiss on his son's forehead, clasp his bestfriend's shoulder and headed toward her office, hoping she would still be there. The sun was already setting but he couldn't go home before properly apologize to her.

* * *

Regina was putting some of her lasagnas out of the oven, when the doorbell rang.

"Shit." she whispered,

Who the hell could want to see her ? Mary Margaret was out on a date with David and she hoped it wasn't her. Because if it was her, then that meant that her date had gone wrong and that David had hurt her ; And if it was the case ? Well, then Regina would have no choice but kill said David, slowly and painfully.

So yeah, she really hoped it wasn't Mary Margaret.

Still in her thoughts, Regina opened the door and froze.

"You." she hissed and he gave her a small smile.

Damn him and thos dimples.

"What are you doing here ?" she asked coldly,

"Regina..."

"How did you even get my adress ?"

"Mary Margaret gave it to me."

Change of plans. When Mary Margaret will go back from her date, _Regina_ would be the one to kill her for that.

"Actually," she resumed, "I was on my way to try and lurk Jefferson into my bed so if you could just leave..."

"I'm sorry."

And something stopped her anger. Something she knew well enough to recognize.

Heartbreak.

"I am _truly _sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I want you to know that I don't think a word I said today."

She sighed and studied him again.

Oh God she couldn't believe she was about to do that.

"Are you alright, Robin ?"

He huffed and looked down. When his blue eyes looked into hers again, she gasped at the pain in it.

"No. No, I'm not alright." She smiled sadly and he asked again, "Are you ?"

She looked at his eyes again, they were daring her to deny the fact that she was as heartbroken as him.

She wouldn't.

"Wanna talk about it ?" she asked softly and saw his eyes widened. Before it softened and she noticed only then they were truly, truly blue.

Robin smiled at her gently and she smiled back before stepping to the side, leaving his room to enter her loft.

"I've made some lasagnas."

He smiled again and brushed her shoulder, entering.

"I love lasagnas." he replied softly and Regina smiled in return, closing the door behind him.

None of them noticed the shape in black taking pictures of them until the door closed.

* * *

**A/N : I hope you liked it my friends ! From now on, there will be a lot more OQ scenes ... ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL ! **

**Guest#1 **OH MERCI MON AMIE ! :) ( Haha, tu es trop adorable, MERCI ! J'ai eu un doute mais dans le doute, je devais tout mettre ! ) OH TU ES TROP UN AMOUR ! J'éspère que le chapitre 3 te plaira autant ! :) 3

**Guest#2 **WOW. Thank you my friend ! You're too cute to be true. :) Haha, glad you liked that ! I had a great fun writting it ^^ And I promise there will be more OQ tension very soon ... I just needed to put their backgrounds ;) Oh you're welcome ! Thank **you** for following and reviewing it. :)

And to answer your question, of course there will be Henry... ;)

**Lucinda2323 **Thank you my friend ! I'm glad you liked it because this is not really my strong point ( more in angst and all that kind of drama ^^) so this means a lot to me ! And yeah, of course there is Roland ! I love my Dimple Queen to bits :) We will find more and more about Marian/Robin and Daniel/Regina relationships along the next chapters... Hope you'll like it ... ;) Haha, thanks you liked it because it just appeared to me ! x)

Of course I can do that for you my friend ! David's appearances is on his way ! :P

**Guest#3 **Haha, coming soon I promise ! :)

**Renee** Thank you so much ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my dear friends,**

**I want to thank you all for this amazing support you're giving me ! Truly, it means more to me that I can say. :)3 LOVE YOU ALL !**

**Also, I wanted to say, for those of you who don't know, I still don't have any wifi connexion, I'm trying to update from every Mac Donalds I can find ... x) So here is the next chapter !**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Regina was sat with Mary Margaret but wasn't really listening to her.

_At all. _

She was looking at the man a few meters away from them.

Robin looked up and blue eyes locked into brown. He gave her that dimple smile of his and she blushed before looking down. When she looked up slowly he was still looking at her with that unreadable stare and she smiled softly at him.

"Ok. What's going on ?" huffed a curious Mary Margaret.

Regina jumped and cursed herself.

"Nothing." she lied, pretending to be very interested in the papers they were studying.

"Robin is looking at you."

"Is he now ?"

But if her voice was of any indication, the fact that she couldn't help but check for herself gave her away.

Mary's eyes widened and a huge smile lighted up her young face.

"Oh God." squealed Mary Margaret.

"This is _not _what you think ..."

"What is it then ?"

Regina felt herself blush under the look of her bestfriend,

"Stop looking at me like this !"

Mary Margaret chuckled.

"He just came to my house last night because _you_ gave him my address," her eyes narrowed pointedly and Mary had the decency to look sheepish about it.

"He wanted to apologize ! And I couldn't say no to Mr Hottie ..."

It was Regina's turn to chuckle.

"Anyway, I was angry, I swear I was, but ..."

"But ?"

"But then something happened."

"What ?"

"It just felt like ..." her eyes got lost on Robin's frame once more while he was studying some papers. "Like I was watching myself on a mirror."" she shook her head, "I invited him to eat with me and we talked a lot."

"That's all ?" pouted Mary and this time, Regina laughed.

"That's all."

Well, that was _almost _all. Regina forgot to talk about how she had felt right for the first time in years ; forgot to say how his blue eyes and dimple smile were doing strange things to her heartbeat or even how she had felt strangely safe when he had grabbed her hands while she was telling him about Daniel.

But she couldn't possibly say that to Mary Margaret, this was confusing enough.

"What were you expecting ?"

"I don't know ... Both of you can't tear your eyes off each other so-"

"Excuse me ?!"

Mary opened the mouth to explain, her cheeks red but they were interrupted by an accented voice that sent shivers down Regina's spine.

"Who can't tear its eyes from whom ?"

She swallowed and his blue eyes were looking straight at her.

_Damn. _

"Hmmm..." she had to think. Ah, got it. "Mary Margaret and that dumb fiancé of hers."

"David is _not _dumb !" exclaimed Mary, "If only you let him a chance to-" Regina raised an eyebrow and then Mary stopped and blushed, "And he is _not _my fiancé !"

"Hopefully for us all."

"Regina !"

Robin laughed and Regina cursed him when she found him adorable.

It was all his fault.

Couldn't he be less charming ?

She looked baack at Mary who was now smirking her way and Regina glared at her,

"Haven't you some work to do ?"

Mary Margaret smirked again and got up , taking her things.

"Oh don't worry, I leave you two alone..."

She was going to kill her.

Mary left and then, it was only Robin and her. He was looking at her with this look again and she smiled softly, putting a hair behind her hair nervously.

"I had a great time last night, Regina." he finally broke the silence and she was grateful for it.

"As did I."

"I want you to know that I won't tell what you said to me."

"Thank you, Robin." then she looked into his eyes and knew she shouldn't have.

God, this was becoming ridiculous.

She cleared her throat and resumed, pointing to the paper he was holding.

"What's that ?"

"Oh," he jumped and opened it, "I just got this this morning, hence why I'm late."

She was interested now.

"Witnesses swore they had seen a blue old car in this old building some two days ago.

"Two days ?!" she exclaimed, "and they're only talking now ?"

"They've just seen the case on TV."

"God," she groaned then, "Well, we only have to go and check if he had left things behind."

When she looked up at him, he was frowning slightly.

"It could be dangerous, Regina."

She huffed in annoyance.

"I'm a big girl, thank you."

"Regina..."

"Wether you're going with me or not, I will go." she got up and left and Robin only muttered,

"Stubborn woman."

* * *

They arrived at an abandoned house an while Regina was walking straight to it, Robin grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

She was about to protest but something in his eyes stopped her. He was frowning, his eyes roaming on the building.

"Stay behind me." he whispered and she shivered.

"What ? Do you think hee's still here ?" she whispered,

"I feel something is not right, that for sure."

She stayed behind and they walked in,

"Someone had defintively been here." she stated, staying close to Robin.

She was not afraid.

But she prefered having him close just in case.

But she wasn't afraid.

Finally, satisfied with what he had seen, Robin lowered his arm and stopped ; she was so close that she bumped into him. He turned around, smirking slightly,

"Afraid, m'lady ?"

"Not in the slightest." she answered straigthening her shoulders and walking past him while he chuckled.

Regina walked toward the end of the room, looking around.

"It could be anyone ..." muttered Robin, looking around too, "We have no way to know if it is really our murderer..."

"Actually," she said and he looked up, "I think we do."

"What did you find ?" he asked, walking closer to her.

Plenty of newspaper about the case was there, the part where the murderer was mentionned circled in red.

"What the hell is that ..." Robin murmured,

"There are tone of it ... Let's take it."

Robin nodded and helped her when they heard noises upstairs. Regina froze and in one second, Robin had taken his gun before putting her behind him. She wanted to scream that she wasn't the type of girl who needed to be protected but the words died on her mouth when they heard a noise again

Someone was in the stairs.

Robin turned around and show her to be silent and to stay here before he walked right to the noise.

Of course she followed him.

Robin walked toward the stairs and no one was here, he climbed the stpes carefully and Regina was following him when something caught her attention, there was ...

"ROBIN !" she screamed but the shape moved straight to her and push her violently against the wall, holding her there and Regina closed her eyes, she could feel his breath on her face.

And then he was gone.

"REGINA !" she heard Robin's scream and in a few seconds, he was by her side, helping her get up.

"Are you ok ?" he asked, checking for nay injuries.

"I ... I think so ..." she was clutching at his hand desperately.

Robin didn't even think of running after the man, all he could think of was make sure that Regina was fine, he had thought his heart stopped when he heard her scream.

She was shaken. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and before she knew it, tears were leaving her eyes.

"Hey ..." he whispered, "Hey ... Everything is fine... I'm here."

And to prove his point, he brought he in his arms. Regina snuggled into his chest, trying to block all the bad memories that were coming back.

_"DANIEL !" she screamed and her boyfriend ran toward her. _

_He took her in his arms and she was shaking violently._

_"It's alright." he whispered in her ear, "It's alright. I'm here now."_

_But the man that was on the ground got up and if at first she didn't saw him, Regina opened her eyes and screamed seeing him walk closer to where they were ... In one second, Daniel had put Regina behind him and was standing. _

_"You couldn't just give me the damn car ..." mutteret he man menacingly and Regina's heart squeezed. She had a bad feeling about all this. _

_"Daniel, please be careful." she begged,_

_"I won't stand those who threatened others. Least of all those who threatened _you_."_

_The man sneered and Regina swore her blood froze. Her phone was in the car still and she couldn't go and take it so she couldn't even call for help. _

_They were stuck._

_Then the man ran toward them and Daniel stopped him, protecting Regina._

_"DANIEL !" screamed the woman, terrified._

_All was going so fast._

_They fought for a few minutes and then, the man screamed and stumbled back, before cursing and running away. Daniel stayed up but didn't turn around. _

_"Daniel ?" she called slightly, walking toward him._

_"Are you hurt ?"_

_She sniffled,_

_"No. Thanks to you."_

_"Then it was all worth it."_

_She frowned, heart stopping._

_"What do you mean ? Daniel, turn around, please."_

_Daniel turned around and a scream escaped her._

_He was clutching his own side. _

_Regina felt her heart stopped._

_No._

_But when she looked down, she saw blood and then, all was blur._

_"No..." she cried, "No ! I'll call help and you'll be ok-"_

_"Regina..." he tried weakly,_

_"You'll be fine Daniel, and we'll marry just like we said and-"_

_"Regina please ..." tears were rolling down both of their cheeks. _

_"And we'll have children and live happily ever after ..."_

_She was sobbing. _

_This couldn't be happening._

_He grabbed her hand and laid it on his cheek, leaning into it._

_"Please, listen to me. I need you to hear this ..."_

_"Don't."_

_"I love you." he breathed lovingly and she swore her heart broke in her chest. "I love you so much Regina, don't ever forget that."_

_"No... Don't say goodbye to me." her eyes were wide and frantic._

_"Not a goodbye." and he had to took a deep breath, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Never a goodbye. More like a see you soon ..."_

_She broke._

_"I love you..." she cried,_

_"I know."_

_"You're the only one I could ever love Daniel, don't leave me please."_

_She leant in and kissed his soft lips, answering her kiss with little strenght. _

_"Love again." he breathed and she shook her head._

_"Never."_

_"And be the lawyer I know you can be."_

_"I'll be. With you."_

_"Regina..." and he winced, "Promise me."_

_"Daniel..."_

_"Promise me please !" _

_"I promise." her broken voice came out and he smiled, stroked her cheek one last time and his eyes closed._

_And Regina's heart broke forever while she cried her fiancé's name in pure anguish. _

She was debating and screaming and crying in his arms and he knew what she was having, she was having a panic attack, so he tried to shake her gently but it didn't work. Robin then cupped her cheeks and shook her more firmly,

"Regina." her wide and frantic eyes laid on his then and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Robin ?" she asked weakly and God, he couldn't bear to see her like this.

"It's me. I'm here, Regina. You're fine. "

She clutched at his wrists,

"Am I ?" and her eyes searched his desperately.

"We're both fine."

She let out a shaken breath and nodded weakly and he brought her back to him, letting out a breath he didn't remember having taken. She nuzzled his neck and he brought her even closer to him, closing his arms protectively around her.

"It will be fine." he breathed.

* * *

"What happened ?" screamed a panicked Mary Margaret when she saw them come back at the office and took in the red and puffy eyes of Regina, she was incredibly pale too.

"We've been kind of surprised by some man we can assume is our man. He attacked and she had a panic attack..."

Mary's green eyes widened and she looked at her best friend,

"Oh my darling ..." and that was all it took to Regina to crumble again and when Mary opened her arms, tears shining in those kind green eyes of hers - because she knew what it brought back too - Regina didn't hesitated in running in the comfort she was offering.

Robin smiled sadly and left the office, not missing the 'thank you' Mary Margaret mouthed his way.

* * *

Regina cleared her throat and raised the hand to knock before lowering it, not missing the irony of the situation. Last evening, it had been him knocking at her door in order to apologize and here she was, ready to do the same.

She sighed again and raised her hand, better do it fast, before knocking.

The door opened and Robin appeared,

"Regina ?" he asked, frowing in confusion.

"Do I bother you ?"

_Never. _He wanted to say but hold it. God, something was _so _wrong with him.

"Of course not, Regina. What is it ?"

"I..." she cleared her throat and resumed, "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

His eyes widened.

"Regina, anyone with your past would have reacted this way. You're an human being."

She looked down,

"Still, I shouldn't have break down like I did."

His hand grabbed her for a few seconds and her eyes widened,

"It's forgotten."

She blushed and suddenly, Robin realized he is still holding her hand and flushed, clearing his throat.

"Do you want to-"

"Daddy !" screamed a little voice and then the door opened fully and a little boy, no more than 6, with curly dark hair and dimples came out.

Robin smiled and ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"Roland, this is one of my friend, Regina. Regina, meet my son, Roland."

Regina smiled at the boy, who smiled back.

"You're pretty." only said Roland and she chuckled, tapping his nose playfully.

"Quite a charmer already, aren't you ?"

The boy giggled.

"Can she stay for dinner ?" asked Roland to his father and Robin chuckled,

"Do you want to ?" he asked Regina and she was melting.

Like really.

"Hm... I'm not sure... I ..."

"Oh please 'Gina ! Say yes !"

She looked at the boy,

"Fine. I'd love to."

"YEAH !" yelled Roland, getting back inside, "I'll go put another plate !"

The two adults were now alone again and Robin smiled softly, Regina give it back.

"He just loved having guests."

She chuckled,

"I hope I wasn't disturbing some father/son moments."

He smiled again, all dimples showing and her heart missed a beat.

"You aren't disturbing us, Regina. Although," he added and she frowned, "I must warn you."

"What ?"

He was so serious suddenly,

"I'm not nearly as good of a cook as you are." a smile broke out his face and she couldn't help but rolled her eyes, slapping him playfully on the chest before Robin laughed and push himself on the side, letting her inside.

From not so far away, a black shape was still watching them.

"Until we meet again, Regina Mills." he sneered, before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi dearies :)**

**Seriously, THANK YOU for the support you're giving me on this story ! I am **_**so **_**glad you are enjoying it and I have to tell that I finally know where I'm going with this so Yeah ! ^^ Hope you'll be here with me to find out what will happen to our dear Outlaw Queen ... ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL !**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Goodbye, Gina !" said sleepily the boy and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye, Roland." then, "It has been a pleasure to meet you."

"Will you come visit us again ?"

She chuckled.

"If you want me to."

"I want you to !" he screamed enthusiastically, grabbing her hand in his and she smiled.

Robin got lost in the sight of her for a few seconds. She was stunning. Positively so.

Regina must have felt his stare becasue she looked up and he blushed, having been caught at staring.

"Time to sleep, my boy !" he said and picked up his son, tickling his side and the boy laughed.

"Daddy !"

Robin smiled and turned to Regina.

"I'll be right back."

She smiled and once he was gone, Regina took a deep breath and settled on watching the pictures on the wall, smiling along the way.

She heard someone cleared his throat and she jumped slightly, turning around and Robin is watching her, that same smile on his lips again.

"Roland is quite taken with you." he said, leaning casually on the door side and she can't help but notice he is handsome.

"He is such a loveable child."

Robin smiled and took two glasses.

"A drink ?"

She nodded and he smiled again, before he added,

"He took it from his father." he winked and she chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it is a quality I still have to see about you." she winked back and he bit his lower lip, smiling.

"Well, m'lady," he said, handing her her glass, getting closer in the prospect, "Perhaps you've just yet to open your eyes ..."

"My eyes are very open, detective." she whispered.

Robin got even closer, invading her personal space and her mouth opened slightly while her eyes locked onto his. She saw Robin's stare deviated on her lips and felt her heart quicken.

"Robin..." she said and realized her voice is weak and she hated that.

But Regina can think of nothing else but his blue eyes on hers. And how he smell so good, of fresh and nature and this odor that is so him...

Robin watched her intensely. God the woman was bautiful. He couldn't shake off the want to kiss those red lips and he couldn't have enough of that rich and deep perfume that is so her. His hand raised on its own accords as he gave in something he dreamt to do for some time now, threading his fingers through her hair.

"You're so very beautiful..." he breathed, mesmerized and she blushed, bt then the teasing light is back in her eyes.

Because teasing is safe.

"I've been told that, yes ... " she smirked and he chuckled, shaking his head playfully.

"You remind me of a Queen." he breathed and her eyes widened a little.

She won't admit, nor show that she is all flustered by his comment.

"A Queen ?"

He nodded and was about to say something else but something cut him.

"Daddy ? "

And Robin receded from Regina and right away, she felt the loss of his warmth.

"Why are you still up, little one ?" he laid his glass and knelt in front of his boy.

"I can't sleep."

"Would you want me to tale you a story ?"

Roland leant into his father's hold and nodded. Robin smiled and turned toward Regina,

"Do you want to-"

She jumped.

"Oh thanks. But I should probably go, it is late and we have a lot of work."

Robin get up and turned toward his son again,

"Roland, wait for me in your bed while I escort Regina to the door."

The boy nodded and after one smile at the woman, he left. Robin and Regina headed toward the door in a comfortable silence and he opened the door for her.

"Well," Regina said and turned around but he was much closer than what she was expected and her eyes widened a little.

He didn't move.

Robin's eyes were once again roaming over her face, to her lips then focused on her eyes.

"Thank you for this good evening, Robin." she said soflty and he smiled,

"Thank _you_. And please, know you're welcome here at anytime."

"Enjoying my company this much already ?" she teased but his blue eyes shone with a light she refused to see,

"Oh that I do." he whispered.

Regina looked down, before her eyes met his again.

"Goodnight, Robin."

Then, on an impulse only - and when did she became the impulsive type ? - she leant in and kissed his cheek softly, lingering for a few seconds. When she felt Robin's hand on her waist and felt dizzy all around, she knew she had to leave now.

Because really, she couldn't do that.

She couldn't.

"Goodnight, Regina."

He smiled his dimple smile and Regina could swear her heart picked up a pace.

* * *

Regina came home and sighed deeply before throwing herself on the enough, she felt something settled on her lap and smiled,

"Hello there." to the cat who was purring.

She stayed a while like that, just thinking.

About the case.

About her life.

About Daniel.

About Mary Margaret.

About Robin.

She sighed again and grabbed the files that were in her bag. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so may as well use her time for something.

* * *

Robin watched his son sleep and smiled softly to himself before leaving to his room. He laid down on his bed, his arms around his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

Thinking of Roland.

Thinking of the case.

Thinking of Marian and their wedding.

Thinking of Regina.

She had been so beautiful tonight. Sure, she was always beautiful , but tonight ? Tonight, he had felt something _pull_ him toward her.

He had almost kiss her.

And that scared the hell out of him because he had not wanted to kiss anyone since Marian.

His phone rang then and he took it, looking at who was calling and he hesitated a long moment, before taking the call,

"Robin ?"

He closed his eyes.

"Why are you calling me, Marian?"

And his voice sounded so tired, even to him. He heard her took a deep breath.

"Just ..." then, "I wanted to talk to Roland."

"It's way past midnight, Marian. Surely you know he is asleep by now."

She chuckled without humour.

"I wanted to talk with you, actually." she finally admitted and he sat down. "I received the paper for the divorce." he closed his eyes, "You signed it." he heard her voice broke and Robing leant into the wall.

"I did."

"Do you really want for us to be over ?"

Robin felt tears stinge at the back of his eyes.

"We can't talk about that on the phone, Marian."

"I don't care. Just answer me."

He sighed.

"I can't live this way, Marian. That's all I know."

"Robin," and he heard her sniffle, knew she was crying. "Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me ?"

"Marian," breathed Robin.

"No. Listen to me ! I've made a mistake, and I paid for it. I lost you. But _please_, let me another chance, Robin. Let me prove myself to you."

He couldn't answer. HIs heart was squeezing painfully in his chest and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I can't. I just can't, Marian. I am sorry."

A sob could be heard.

Hers.

"But I love you..."

He couldn't do that. Least of all by phone.

"I am sorry." he said again and ended the call, closing his eyes tightly, trying to will the tears back.

"I am so sorry." he breathed in the darkness of the empty room.

* * *

Regina was taking a look on the papers they had gathered earlier and she frowned , a chill going through her.

The man was mad.

All the parts concerning the case were underlined and the name of the victims were circled in red. Regina sighed and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes and looking at her phone,

2 am.

Great.

Another sleepless night it it, then.

She laid the papers on her bedsite table and closed the light, before laying down and trying to find sleep, but he couldn't.

She thought of all the victim and even more, she thought of their families.

Because she knew what it was like to love someone and lost this someone.

She knew all too well.

A tear escaped her eyes, soon followed by many others and she clutched her pillow, feeling so alone suddenly.

_So _alone.

* * *

The next morning, Mary's eyes widened when she saw her friend.

"What ?" asked Regina,

"You look tired."

"I have a murderer to catch."

Mary sighed and tried a smile,

"Do you want to come and eat at the flat tonight ?"

Regina frowned,

"Will David be here ?"

"Of course. But please, give him his chance." she added pointedly and Regina scoffed. "Really guys, I don't know why you're unable to just get along."

Regina spotted Robin and got lost for a few seconds at the sight of him. His shirt was hugging his fit chest perfectly and - she shook hr head and looked back at Mary, who was smirking slightly.

"I'll behave." then she started going away, "But only if he does..." she winked and then entered her office when she had seen Robin entered two seconds before.

"Good morning, Robin." she said softly and he turned around.

He was as pale as she was but gave her a tired smile.

"Good morning."

She walked toward him and handed him the papers, clearing her throat.

"I've been through it last night and really, the guy is mad." her eyes met his serious stare, "We have to stop him, Robin."

"I know." he said, taking the papers, "I'll take a look at it."

She smiled and sat at her desk.

"What do we do today ?" asked the cop.

"We have to keep investigating. I was thinking about getting back to Jefferson, but perhaps on my own."

He frowned and when she narrowed her eyes at him, he blushed.

"Oh." then, "But you don't think of going alone, do you ?"

"Why not ?"

"I am _not _letting you out on your own."

"Excuse me ?"

"There is a mad man outside, Regina."

"And I'm a grown woman, _Robin."_

She was started to get frustrated now.

"Perhaps. But you're still a woman."

Her brown eyes filled with anger,

"What's that even supposed to mean ?" she asked, voice dangerously low.

He had the decency to look sheepish about it and took a step back, his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Only that-" she glared at him and a slight smirk curved his mouth but she was honnestly to pissed to care. Robin sighed then. "It will give me the opportunity to apologize." Robin finally settled to say and Regina sighed. s

"Fine." she groaned and left the door.

"Stubborn woman." he chuckled, affectionately so this time.

* * *

_He _sneered, seeing his target walked toward him.

Just in time.

Tonight was the night.

_He_ couldn't wait.

The woman waved at him and _he _forced the sneered away, puttig a false smile on his face.

"Hey." she said, pecking his lips, "Sorry, I'm late."

"No worries."

She smiled and _he_ let himself look at her. Blue/Green eyes, blong long hair, red jacket and fitted jeans. She truly was something to see.

And she had been hard to find.

"What do you say we go at my house tonight ?"

_He_ saw her smile and sneered inside.

Come, little mouse.

"Why not." she answered. "But first, I wanted to-"

"Mom !" called a voice and _he _froze.

This was not part of the plan.

"Who is he ?" _he _asked and saw she was taken aback by his sudden coldness.

"My son. I have to give him the keys."

_He _tried not to lose his composure.

No one else that her should see _him_.

What the hell.

"I'm coming, kid !" she exclaimed and then, to him. "I'll be right back." and she started walking toward the boy.

_He _saw the boy, no more than 13, waved at him with a huge smile and _he _froze, trying his best to cover his face or any other signs that might make his noticeable.

Fuck.

Then, _he _saw her hugged her son tightly and walked back toward him. He took her hand, leading her away.

"Let's go !"

Let the game begins.

* * *

Regina and Robin had spent the whole afternoon at Jefferson's. Robin had apologized to the man and Jefferson had smiled tiredly, before they sat on the bench, like they did once before.

Jefferson told them once again - much more calm - that yes, he was sure that his wife had no lover, they loved each other very much and no, Mary could never do that to him.

Regina had seen Robin's blue eyes cloud slightly then, and she had felt the urge to protect him from this kind of pain.

Which was ridiculous.

But still, she changed the subject and Robin threw her a grateful look then.

After two hours or so, Jefferson had said now that he thought about it, Mary had talked of a new friend in her yoga class, a few weeks before ... It all happened. The man remembered because they had found it unusual for a man to assist those kind of sports.

Both faces of the detective and the lawyer lighted in interest because really, this was their first actual pist.

Robin and Regina finally left Jefferson's house at the beginning of the night. Robin ran a tired hand over his eyes while she stopped and turned toward him.

"This might be our actual chance to find him." she said and the sudden hope in her eyes were making her even more beautiful.

He swallowed and nodded, trying to resume his thoughts.

"Tomorrow," he cleared his throat, "Tomorrow we'll have to go to that yoga club, seeing if they have a name for this mysterious man."

Regina frowned and they resumed their walking,

"What is it, Regina ?"

"You are aware that this will be a false name."

"I do." then, "But ... We may find people that can tell us a bit more about him."

She stopped again and gave him a bright smile. A smile so bright Robin had to blink.

The effect she had on him was becoming ridiculous.

"Good idea, detective." she teased and he smiled that dimple smile of his that made her crazy.

God, she certainly felt like she was becoming crazy.

"Do you want to go and eat something ?" asked softly Regina, showing him a restaurant in front of them.

His eyes shone with mischief.

"Lawyer Mills," he smirked and she blushed, "Are you asking me out on a date, now ?"

She bit her lips then and his heart stopped. Regina took a step toward him and he swallowed when she was so close to him he could feel her breath on his face,

"Trust me, Locksley. The day I'll ask you out on a date, you'll be the first to know."

He swallowed again and she chuckled, before taking a step back.

"I am quite hungry." she said lightly, starting to walk toward the restaurant.

He watched her for a few seconds and then, she gave him a look from above her shoulder and God he knew,

This woman was a dangerous one.

* * *

They were sat in front of each other, taking animatedly, flirting - a little - and having another great night ( because Roland is sleeping at one of his little friend's tonight and she had called Mary Margaret, asked her if they could postpone the dinner tomorrow, had heard David's sigh of relief, smirked about it and had heard Mary's giggle when Robin's accented voice ordered their food and Mary heard it through the phone.)

Robin and Regina was currently talking about one of Robin's mission when his phone rang. He sighed when his phone rang. He sighed and took it, before give her an apologetic look.

"Go." she said soflty. s

He smiled slightly and answered,

"Locksley ?"

Regina saw his eyes widened, before a deep sadness and darknessfall onto his eyes.

"I am with Regina Mills, we'll be here as soon as possible."

He ended the call and she looked at him worriedly,

"What is it, Robin ?"

"It's him." hissed Robin, "There is another victim."

And Regina swore her heart just stopped his her chest, her blood freezing in her body.

* * *

**A/N : So, for those of you who have guessed who the woman was , I am sorry... I warned you this story would be quite dark at moments ... **

**Lots of Outlaw Queen in this one though, hope you liked it ! :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my friends,**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ABOUT YOUR SUPPORT ! YOU TRULY ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

**PS : Uni is seriously exhausting me ... I'll answer your reviews, promise. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Robin paid dinner - despite of Regina unhappiness about it.- and they both headed toward the exit.

"Do you know who she is ?" asked Regina, her voice serious and _no_, now was not the time to notice that she was so cute with that small wrinkle between her brows.

He shook his head, the gravity of the situation falling on him once again and he sighed heavily, opening the door of the car for her before settling in front of the wheel.

* * *

They finally arrived in a house, cute but not huge and yellow line of police were surrounding the place, a few policemen already on the crime scene and Robin stopped the car. He turned toward Regina and saw she was very pale.

"Hey," he said softly, laying his hand on hers and she looked at him, brown eyes wide and worried, "You can wait here, if you want."

She shook her head,

"I'm fine." she breathed and squeezed his hand, "I'm coming with you."

"Ok."

He got out of the car and she did too, before they crossed the yellow line and right away, two policemen came. Robin took out his card,

"DCI Locksley, and this is Laywer Mills." he added,

The man frowned,

"Last I knew, lawyer's work was making a link between cop's work and the victim they are working for."

Regina rolled her eyes then and opened the mouth to snap back, but Robin spoke first.

"Let's just say this is a complicate case."

The man hesitated, finally nodded.

"Follow me." he started walking and they followed, "I must warn you, this is not pretty."

Regina's blood froze and right awat, she felt Robin's hand on the small of her back, comforting her. She threw him a grateful look and he only smiled softly at her.

They arrived in a room where a man was above a woman, laid down on the floor.

"Oh God." breathed Robin, horrified.

He had seen a lot of crime scnes. Like a lot of terrible, disgusting and horrible ones. But this ?

This was a massacre.

"Detective," said a man, getting up toward thel, "I am Doctor Whale, legist. I'de want to squeeze your hand but..." he chuckled darkly, showing his bloody gloves.

"What happened to her ?" asked Robin and Regina decided to let him talk for now, because this was his job.

"A massacre. She had been hit, multiple times and I can tell you she had tried to fight back but ..." he shook his head sadly and showed them her head, "This blow had been fatal. And then, he strangled her."

They all looked down.

"And who was she ?"

"Emma Swan, 31."

She froze again. Her age.

"Who found her ?"

The legist sighed and started removing his gloves,

"A neighbor heard a strange noise and decided to come and see if all was ok. He found he rlike this."

"Where is he ?"

Whale showed them a man, looking over by doctors.

"His name is Killian. One of her closest friend, from what I gathered."

"Oh God..." breathed Regina.

"MOM !" screamed a voice and they all turned,

"You can't be here, boy." came a voice.

"This is my home ! Let me come in ! MOM !"

Regina was panicked and turned toward the legist once again, Robin had the same look of horror on his face.

"Her son." Whale's eyes clouded, "She had a son. Henry Swan, 13."

Regina's eyes filled with tears and Robin cursed a "Son of a bitch." before walking out, Regina on his heels.

When they get out, they saw a heartbreaking scene. A young teenager was holding off by two policemen, tears running down his cheeks as sobs was taking hold of his body.

Regina didn't think then, she walked straight toward him.

"Let him go." she said and the boy looked at her.

"But miss..." started the man but then, a male voice came out.

"Do as she said."

Robin.

The two policemen looked at Robin and receded,

"Where is my mom ?" sobbed the boy,

Regina took a step forward.

"I am so sorry, Henry."

"No... No ! no no no no no no" he cried and she took the final step, wrapping him in her embrace. He didn't even fight it, only sobbing against her chest and Regina tucked his head under her chin, closing her eyes as tears were leaving her own eyes.

* * *

They were sat together ; Robin, Regina, Henry and some psychologue named Ruby. A cup of coffee was laid in front of the teenage boy but stayed untouched as his only focus was on Regina.

"What happened to my mom ?" asked the boy and his voice was so broken.

"Henry ..." started the doctor, "I don't think-"

"I wasn't talking to _you_." cut him shortly, then he looked at Regina, "I was talking to her."

Regina cleared her throat.

"Henry," she hesitated, "Have you heard about the killer in town ?"

He nodded,

"They call him the 'women murderer'."

She nodded too.

"Did he kill her ?" asked Henry and this time, his voice broke and a tear escaped his eyes, despite his best efforts to hold on.

"Yes. I am sorry."

The boy broke down and sobbed and Regina almost regretted telling him but then, green eyes are looking straight at her.

"Thank you." he breathed and her eyes widened, "Thank you for telling me, madam."

Her heart broke even more.

"Please," she raised her hand and laid it on his, and he let her do it, squeezed it back because really, while he pretended he didn't, all he needed was comfort right now. "Call me Regina."

A small silence came then,

"What will happen to me, now ?"

She hesitated and softly answered,

"Have you got any relatives ?"

He shook his head sadly before looking up.

"I only have my mom."

"We'll figure this out tomorrow." she said, "But don't worry, I won't let you alone, I promise."

He nodded, receding his hand for wiping his eyes and then, Robin spoke and they both jumped slightly, having forgoteen they weren't alone.

"We'll have a few questions to ask you later, will it be ok ?"

Henry looked at the man, then at Regina, fear in his young face,

"Will you be there ?"

She nodded, smiling reassuringly and he visibly relaxed a little.

"Ok, then." he breathed.

Then, he got up in hearing his name screamed and tehy turned around. She saw Emma's neighbour, Killian, remembered Regina as she saw Henry ran toward him and they both fell in each other's arms. She looked away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Life was so unfair.

* * *

Robin stopped the car and looked over at Regina. She had been silent during the travel and he was worried. Now, she was looking right in front of her and her eyes were shining with tears.

"Regina, are you sure you'll be ok ?"

She looked at him and gave him a tired smile.

"I will. Goodnight, Robin."

She opened the door of the car but he caught her hand, stopping her.

"Please, talk to me."

He saw her hesitate but she sighed and finally closed the door.

"I am just worried. About the child."

Robin looked down. The judge had allowed - under exceptionnal circumstances _and _Robin and Regina's pressure - that Henry stayed with Killian but they both knew it wouldn't last.

"We'll find a way."

She looked up at him and almost raised a hand to stroke his cheek, before she froze.

God.

He made her want to do things she hadn't in such a long time.

He made her feel things she thought dead for her.

He was dangerous.

"I am fine, Robin." she opened the door again, "Go back to Roland."

And then, she was gone and Robin watched her leave.

More worried than ever.

It had been such a long time since he had been this concern about someone that was not Marian...

So much time.

* * *

Robin was driving Roland to his mother - like it was Marian's week.- and was still worried about Regina when he heard his boy calling him.

"Daddy ?"

Robin jumped and looked by the mirror,

"What is it, son ?"

"Can I come live with you ?"

In shock, Robin almost stop the car.

He only swallowed.

"Aren't you happy with mama ? "

"I am." whispered the boy, "But I miss you."

God knows how much Robin would _love _to have his son everyday, instead of one week on two and some weeks here and there, or the half of the holidays... But was it fair to Marian ?

"Is it what you really want, Roland ?"

"Yes." and his brown eyes are so very serious and hopeful that Robin melted.

Damn Marian.

"Then let us make a deal, little one. You take the week to think about it, and if on friday, you still want to live with me, I'll talk with your mother."

"Really ?"

"Really."

"YEAH !" screamed Roland and for the first time in some hours, Robin smiled.

* * *

"You're late." only said Marian when she opened the door, "Have you any idea of how late it is, already ?"

"I am sorry." only answered Robin. "Got caught up in work."

"Aren't you always..." siad Marian bitterly before she kissed Roland's hair, "Come on love, say goodbye to daddy and off to sleep !"

"Goodbye daddy !" screamed Roland and he hugged his father tight.

"See you next week, buddy." smiled Robin and in one last dimple smile, his son was gone.

And that always broke his heart.

_Always. _

* * *

Robin and Marian were then left alone and when the woman started to speak, he cut her.

"Don't." he said.

She sighed,

"So we're not even speaking about our talk, then ?"

Robin sighed too.

"No, we're not."

Tears were shining in her brown eyes.

"We could be a family again." she breathed and his heart stopped. Pictures of laughters, and happy family moents entering his mind as Marian took a step toward him. "You," another, "Me," and again, "And Roland."

Now, she was inches away from him and he could not help but think about how it would feel to be all-together.

But then, another thought invaded his mind.

A memory of being perfectly happy, of loving his wife so much and coming back home only to have his heart broken by the person he trusted the most to keep it safe.

And he took a step back.

"Do you truly want to destroy our family ?" she asked,

That was a low blow.

"I don't." he breathed, voice breaking. "But _you_ did."

Her eyes widened.

"Robin..." she tried but he only smiled sadly and left.

* * *

Robin didn't even realized he was back at Regina's house until he looked up and saw he was down her expensive building.

Robin hesitated.

And hesitated some more.

And then, someone walked out and he came in the building, before climbing the stairs and soon, he was at _her _door. His hand rasied and he hesitated to knock but then, he frowned.

Her door was open.

Robin's heart fastened and he cursed himself for not having taken his gun before he opened the door and came in silently, walking to the living room.

And then, he stopped and a small smile tugged at his lips.

Because all curled up on the couch, Regina was fast asleep. Robin took a step closer and hesitated before raising his hand and laying a ghost of a caress on her cheek.

"Oh Regina..."

On her cheeks, he could still see the strained tears and her brows were furrowed, even in her sleep. Then, he sighed again and his decision was taken. Robin bent and laid his hands on her knees and her back, before raising up and her head fall on the crook of his neck. Robin tighten his embrace around her and her perfume filled his nose.

And God if it was enjoyable.

He then entered a room that must be hers and laid her gently on the bed. Robin watched her snuggle closer a bit more in the pillow and put back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, m'lady." he breathed.

He was about to leave but a broken whisper reached him and made him stop.

"Please, stay."

Robin froze before turning around and finding her half-asleep, her eyes wide and _vulnerable_, and God if she was gorgeous.

Stunning,

In every ways.

How could he resist her already ?

"Fine." he breathed and removed his jacket, then his shoes before hesitantly climbing by her side.

When Regina moved closer to him, he was surprised but showed none of it, and closed his arms around her as she snuggled against his chest in a content sigh.

"Sleep well, Regina." Robin murmured, laying a kiss on her hair, "I am here."

And feeling her breathing slowing against him while finally, the frown disapeared from her face, Robin allowed his eyes to close too.

A woman tugged safely in his embrace for the first time in a very _long _time.

And God, it felt so right.

* * *

**A/N : So ... Sad chapter and hard to write I must admit ! Although, for ones of you that were wondering ... Henry is here ! **

**Hope you liked the Outlaw Queen moments ... ;) Don't worry my friends, it is a slow burn, but our dearies have to stop being haunted by their past before they comitted to each other ... :)**

**Hope you like it !**

**LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi my friends,**

**Hope you'll like this chapter ! Thank you once again for this support and love you are giving me. This warms my heart every time and I could not thank you enough for it !**

**LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

**PS-1 : God, season 4 tomorrow... CAN'T WAIT ! **

**PS-2 : Have any of you see the picture of Regina ? My heart just shattered ... People, get ready for angst ! :(**

**PS-3 : I CAN'T WAIT !**

**PS-4 : I NEED OUAT NOW ! Tomorrow can't come fast enough ^^**

**PS-5 : Ok. Sorry, I stop bothering you now. ;)**

**PS-6 : Is there even someone still reading this ? **

**PS-7 : Haha, sorry, this time I stopped. Waiting for season 4 is definitively driving me crazy. x)**

**PS-8 : LOVE YOU ALL. 3**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Robin woke up and opened the eyes. He sat up when he did not recognize where he was, but then he noticed a cover had been placed on him and he could smell coffee and then he smiled, remembering the night before.

Robin stirred and found that he was a little strained but it was all worth it. Regina had spent the night snuggle against his chest.

Robin get up and ran a hand on his face in order to wake up before he entered the living room and stopped, smiling despite of himself. She was up, her back on him, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hi." he said softly and she jumped, turning around.

God, he had never found her more beautiful.

She smiled shyly.

"I hope you like coffee." she said and he smiled,

"I love it."

"Sit." she smiled and poured him some coffee before they sat in front of each other.

They sipped their drinks quietly before Robin spoke.

"The view is amazing."

"It is." answered the woman, then she took a deep breath. "Robin, about last night ..."

"You don't have to" he started,

"Thank you." she breathed and when he looked up, she was looking down. "Thank you for staying with me." she looked up and brown eyes were shinning with uncertainty. "Why did you came back ?"

He hesitated, pondering his next words carefully.

"Because I was worried about you."

A small smile lighted up her face and they got lost in each other for a few seconds, before she looked at her cup again.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"You can use the bathroom, if you want. I took you out a towel."

She got up and Robin got up too and when she walked toward him, they were suddenly very close and Robin had to swallowed before he let her pass, closing his eyes.

Robin followed her, trying not to notice the way her hips swayed or how she smelt so good - and how was it possible ? - and finally, they were there and Regina turned around but had not realized he was so close behind her and she lost her balance in a small whimper, his hands falling on her waist to secure her, hers on his chest where she could feel his beating heart. Robin's blue eyes darkened and his stare fall on her lips before looking back into her brown eyes. One of his hands rise and put a strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her jaw and Regina swallowed and a small gasp escaped her.

The woman opened the mouth to speak but closed it and Robin took a step closer, so close he could _feel _her heart beat frantically against his chest.

"What have you done to me ?" he breathed and her heart quickened. "I can't stop thinking about you." he admitted and really, he had not meant to spit it all out but seeing her so beautiful, so vulnerable in his arms, it was driving him crazy.

"Robin..." she breathed and he smiled that dimple smile that always get her heart to melt.

Robin leant in slowly and paused a few inches from her mouth, letting her time to reject him.

But she didn't.

Instead, she gave in an urge she had for some time now.

And when Robin felt her hand rise and stroke tenderly his cheek, he lost it and groaned, before leaning in and lyaing his lips on hers.

And what feeling could describe what they felt ?

Right. Passion.

Regina moaned slightly when she felt Robin's tongue ask for entrance and she gladly gave him before the kiss deepened, his hands fisting in her hair while she circled his neck. Regina felt herself being backward and the next she knew, she was stucked between the hard wall and his warm chest. She moaned, feeling his hand grip her waist and he leant a bit more into her when her fingers slipped under his shirt to stroke his muscled chest.

God, this felt so right.

But she couldn't...

Regina's thoughts were whirling in her head and she then felt Robin's lips trailed small kisses along her neck.

"Stop thinking for two seconds." he breathed and she shivered, closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, Robin is watching her tenderly, blue eyes tender yet darkened by lust and when he stroke her cheek, she couldn't help but give him a weak smile.

"We're not doing anything wrong..." he whispered and she felt tears strings at the back of her eyes

"I ... It's just that I..." she tried.

_Daniel. _

"You don't have to explain, Regina." came Robin's voice and the hands on her waist brought her closer to him until she was tucked safely in his embrace once again.

And the feeling of safety he was bringing her was seriously frightening the young woman.

* * *

"What's going on, Regina ?" finally asked a very frustrated Mary Margaret, "You've been distracted since you came here and now I want to know why."

Regina jumped and looked so very lost that Mary couldn't help but worry.

"I've kissed Robin." Mary's eyes widened. "Or he kissed me. I caan't remember."

"Are you serious ?" Regina nodded and when she heard Mary's squeal, her eyes widened. "How was it ? "

The older woman took a deep breath, searching for the right word.

"Amazing."

Mary Margaret tried to not smile.

"And now ?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want to do ?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like him, then ?"

Regina opened the mouth, searching for an answer when her phone rang.

_Robin. _

"I have to take this." she said, getting up.

Saved by the gong.

"Regina ?" came his accented voice .

"Yes ?"

"Do you remember we said we'd go to that yoga club today ?"

Damn.

"Today ?"

"The sooner the better, don't you think ?"

She smiled.

"Absolutely. Let me just check on Henry and I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that." she could hear his smirk and was actually glad he could not see her blush right now.

"See you later, Robin."

* * *

She knocked at the door and a man answered her, his eyes were red and tired.

"Killian, isn't it ?" she asked softly.

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled.

"Please, call me Regina."

He smiled sadly and suddenly seemed to remember himself.

"Were you here to see Henry ?"

She nodded and he made her sign to came in. The man called Henry and went back to her.

"How are you holding up ?" she asked and the man's eyes were shining with tears.

"I don't know."

Something in his behaviour was known by Regina.

Something in his eyes.

And then, it clicked.

"Did you love her ?" she asked softly and he only gave her a very sad smile.

"Regina ?" called a teenage voice and she turned around, smiling gently.

"Hi, Henry."

The boy walked closer.

"Why are you here ?"

"Just to check on you."

"So you're not here to take me away ?"

Her heart broke.

"No Henry."

The boy visibly relaxed and even gave her a small smile. The saddest she had ever seen.

And she had seen a few of them.

They talked about all and nothing - mainly nothing - before Regina finally get up.

"I shall leave you, I still have work to do."

"Can I ask you a question ?"

"Anything."

"Will you stop the man who killed my mother ?"

"I will, Henry, I promise."

A tear left his eyes and he tried to smile before he walked to her and without warning, he hugged her.

God, there was _something _about this boy ...

"Thank you Regina. Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

The woman closed her eyes and swallowed,

"It's fine, Henry, really."

And he smiled one last time at her, before leaving to his room. Regina looked sadly over Killian,

"This won't last forever ..." she breathed sadly and the man nodded.

"I know. But the boy already lost his mom ..."

Regina swallowed back tears.

"We could prevent him from being taken to foreign family..."

"What could we do ? I'd do anything for the boy !" said vehemently Killian and Regina's heart warmed a little.

"You knew Emma Swan from long ?"

"More than ten years."

"Do you know who Henry's father is ?"

Killian's eyes darkened.

"Only that he broke her heart." then, "Could you find him ?"

"Perhaps." then she thought, "Was he mean to her ? Was he hitting her or something ?"

Killian shook his head immediatly.

"Nothing of the sort. Never. They were very much in love. He freaked out when she told him about Henry and he tried to reconnect later but ..." he swallowed, "She wasn't interested anymore."

Regina's heart went out to him.

"Why didn't it work between the two of you ?"

He chuckled sadly.

"Bad timing, do you know ?"

It was her time to chuckle.

"More than you think actually."

The man studied her,

"Do you think she'd still be alive if-"

"Stop that." she cut him, "This isn't your fault. Nothing is."

He nodded sadly,

"Neal Baelfire."

She raised an eyebrow and he resumed,

"Henry's father ; Neal Baelfire."

* * *

**A/N : FIRST OUTLAW QUEEN KISS DEARIES ! :D You've waited long for it, so I hope you weren't disapointed ... ;) **

**Just to make something clear, I loved Neal, I was actually a big fan of Neal/Emma romance and only very, very, **_**very **_**recently started to **_**start **_**to like Hook and Emma together. I mean, they're cute and they deserved to find love and happiness again ( although I'm still pissed at Emma for the moment, to be honnest x) ) , and even if I LOVE Killian, for me, Emma will always belong to Neal. ;) **

**Anyway, as I said, I **_**love **_**Killian and I actually enjoyed writting the last part very much, because for me Regina (who is my **_**favourite **_**character ) and him have a lot in common. They have both lost someone they loved, which had brought them to the dark side, but they had find someone who give them hope in love and life again ( respectively Robin and Emma ) and now they're fighting for good !**

**Sorry I rambled x) Just hope you liked this chapter ! :)**

**PS : SO EXCITED ABOUT TOMORROW ! :D**


End file.
